


Halloween tease

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Maids, Roleplay, Smut, Stockings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: SM Halloween party ends in a different way than Junmyeon and Yixing might have expected. But they enjoy it nevertheless.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Halloween tease

”Fuck you look gorgeous.” Junmyeon moaned while kissing roughly Yixing. 

They had attended SM Halloween party but left the event earlier than expected due to all the teasing they did while being there. Junmyeon was wearing a vampire costume, and Yixing had a sexy maid outfit on. It was very revealing since the skirt was very short. His fishnet stockings were also pretty and due to those Junmyeon became very horny, it was hard not to touch this sexy maid.

“Please Junmyeon…Please fuck me” Yixing whined, feeling his boyfriend’s lips on his neck. Hickeys were left all over it.

“Of fucking course my love” Junmyeon said.

After that he made Yixing lay down on the table. Then he started to massage and kiss Yixing’s thighs, not yet going to his already shaking crotch. Yixing was already a moaning mess, his thighs were so sensitive for all the kisses. When Jun came near the crotch, he saw Yixing had been wearing a black lace thong this whole time. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen Yixing wearing.

“My gorgeous maid.” Junmyeon said and slapped Yixing’s ass. After that he started to unbutton his pants and took his boxers and Yixing’s thong off, finding his cock near his lover’s hole. But he only was rubbing a little against it, not going inside.

“Stop the damn teasing already-!” Yixing whined but was interrupted by Junmyeon’s cock finally going deep inside. That made him moan in pleasure.

“Ahh…please faster!” Yixing moaned and Junmyeon did that for couple of minutes, both getting closer to their orgasms.

“Fuck Yixing…Ahh I’m cumming!” Junmyeon moaned and came deep inside.

“Oh Junmyeon!” Yixing whined while taking Junmyeon in his arms when he fell on him due to overpleasure. They started to cuddle after calming down.

“Please wear that thong more often, it suits you.” Junmyeon said and slapped Yixing’s ass again.

“Anything for you honey!” Yixing smirked and kissed his cheek.


End file.
